There are a wide variety of ice-tong-like retrievers or lifting slings which reach around or otherwise grip an object for transporting it from one place to another. While most of these devices are satisfactory in warehouses, factories, etc., the retrieval of objects underwater limits their reliability. Now that marine mammals have been trained to locate and retrieve submerged objects, most contemporary grabbers are simply too unmanagable for the animals. One somewhat acceptable design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,941 issued to Ronald L. Seiple and entitled "Marine Mammal Underwater Attachment and Recovery Tool". This tool is lightweight enough to be carried by a marine mammal, yet is capable of recovering only relatively lightweight ordnance because the mechanism tended to become sprung or would not align properly if not perfectly placed. Marine sediment would jam it and it was incapable of recovering ordnance partially buried in ocean floor. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a reliable, heavy duty device for recovering objects underwater which is light enough to be carried by a marine mammal.